Cold Bliss
by cw2k
Summary: This is an all-yuri story featuring Mira, a new OC, as she participates in the Mortal Kombat tournament, only to discovers hidden desires of the ladies of the tournament. Credit and shout-out goes to naruto11222 for the request.
1. Chapter 1: Frost

Cold Bliss

Chapter 1: Frost

Inside the temple of the Lin Kuei, a young woman named Mira was training under the watch of Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero. At a young age, she quickly rose to Elite status, surpassing all others.

"I am very impressed, Mira,: said Bi-Han. "Tomorrow, I want you to spar with Frost."

Mira looked at Frost. Suddenly, Mira realized that this sparring session could be interesting. Mira has long black hair, which only happens outside the Lin Kuei temple and pure ice inside the temple. She has nice breasts, 106 G Cup, and voluptuous figure. The next day, Mira and Frost sparred. But it seems that each of them are not focusing on defense all that much. Frost let Mira defeat her in the first round, and Frost defeated her in the second round. On the final round, Bi-Han could see that these two are becoming more than sparring partners. At night, Frost snuck into Mira's Chambers. She was sleeping. Frost has her blue bra and panties.

"Frost?"

Frost kissed Mira. She was wearing her short light blue nightgown. Frost stripped naked and climbed on top of Mira. They kissed as Mira took off her nightgown. Frost kissed down her body until she reached her vagina. Mira felt her cool tongue licking inside. Frost continued attacking Mira's clitoris. Mira was moaning uncontrollably as her orgasm is on its way out. She exploded. Frost facesat Mira and felt her lips and tongue all over her pussy. Frost was moaning through her breath as Mira palmed her breasts. She orgasmed on Mira's face. Mira washed her with frost fingering her from behind. They kissed as frost made her cum again. The following morning, they sparred again, but frost defeated her several times.

"Mira!"

Bi-Han, joined by the thunder god Raiden, calls upon both Frost and Mira.

"This is Raiden, he is the protector of Earthrealm."

"I cordially invite you, Mira, to participate in a tournament called Mortal Kombat. I trust your training is complete?"

"I've mastered it all," said Mira.

"The tournament begins tomorrow. I highly recommend you rest up."

"Yes, Master Raiden."


	2. Chapter 2: Sonya Blade

Cold Bliss

Chapter 2: Sonya Blade

Upon entering the Mortal Kombat tournament, Mira discovered a blonde woman. She was constantly being annoyed by a guy in a light blue tuxedo. Mira also discovered two other women, one in green and one in blue. The tournament began with Johnny Cage facing Reptile. Mira stood beside the blonde.

"Was that idiot bothering you?"

"He kept trying to hit on me. Who are you?"

"I am Mira of the Lin Kuei." She sees Bi-Han with two other men, one in yellow and and one in red.

"An affiliate of Sub-Zero?"

"More like developing trainee."

After Johnny successfully defeated Reptile and Baraka, Sonya left with Mira following. Soon after, they went into Sonya's room and kissed. Sonya must have been turned on by this woman somehow. They stripped naked. Mira admired her breasts. They got under the covers and played with each other's breasts. Mira got her purple dong and slid it into Sonya. Their lips never leaving each other as Mira pumped into her. Mira went hard into her as Sonya moaned her name. She licked around Sonya's breasts as she was messaging Mira's. Sonya then bounced on Mira, her orgasm threatening to overtake Sonya. She shot her load on her as Mira was about to explode as well, but not before getting that dong in her. Sonya took it and rammed it into Mira. Sonya was about to give Mira a nice orgasm too. After nailing her pussy for five minutes, she orgasmed.

"I really needed this, Mira."

"Glad I can help, Sonya."

An hour after their dong session, Sonya continued her mission, to rescue her C.O., Jax. Mira slept peacefully, unaware she was being watched by two certain people...


	3. Chapter 3: Jade & Kitana

Cold Bliss

Chapter 3: Kitana & Jade

Not long after Sonya left, Kitana and Jade stepped into Mira's room. They must have seen Sonya leave and saw what was going on. Kitana took the dong which was recently cleaned. She took it slowly into Jade's vagina during their make out. Mira woke up, seeing the two women in deep erotic Bliss. Kitana was going deep into Jade. Mira got behind Kitana.

"Fuck me, Kitana. It looks like our lady friend wants to join us."

"Wish to join us?"

"Oh, yeah."

Moments later, Kitana taking Mira with her thrusts from behind while Mira was licking Jade's pussy in the process. Jade was moaning loud as her orgasm was coming out. Mira's tongue game is like no other. It's really that good. Jade came hard and Mira followed up with hers. Kitana bounced on Jade reverse cowgirl style while Mira facesat Jade. Kitana orgasmed hard after 5 minutes.

"Mira, why don't you ride the princess?" asked Jade.

Mira bounced on Kitana with Jade massaging her breasts from behind. Mira fingered Jade. They screamed in ecstacy as Mira and Jade came together. Mira went into Kitana and went fast and hard.

"Mira, don't stop baby. Fuck me!. Aahhhh..."

Kitana shot her load again. Mira went one more time, this time with Jade. She took Jade from behind.

"You like this ass, Mira? Ah yes, oh baby, don't stop!" Mira increased her pace, smacking her ass in the process. After a few minutes, Jade bounced on Mira, but with her thighs around her and lip-locking her. She rode hard on her, forcing both to come. And after 10 ore minutes, they both orgasmed.

"Well definitely do this again, Mira. But until then... Jade kisses Mira as she and Kitana left. The guards are gonna be pissed when they see the aftermath of the threesome on the sheets. ;)

Kitana came hard.


	4. Chapter 4: Mileena

Cold Bliss

Chapter 4: Mileena

The Mortal Kombat tournament was over with Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung. Mira traveled to Outworld, a world somewhat different than Earthrealm. As she traveled, she entered Shang Tsung's flesh pits. What she saw turned her stomach. She was however intrigued by one. This one was a woman, covered in white bandages. The sight made Mira wet to the core. Mira slowly caressed the woman's stomach before reaching between her thighs. Mira gasped as the woman woke up. Her eyes were like a animal in the jungle and she had alien-like teeth.

"Turned on, I see."

"Who are you?"

"I am Mileena. You are Lin Kuei?"

"Yes, I am Mira."

Mileena was checking her out. "Like what you see?"

"I do." Mira began stripping her Lin Kuei outfit off. Mileena was fascinated. Mira walked towards the best naked Mileena and kissed her. By the way, Mileena has her lips from MKX. Mileena caressed Mira's breasts and used her lips on her tits. After a few minutes of admiring each other's breasts with their lips and tongue, Mira laid Mileena down. She took out her don't.

"What is that?" Mileena asked.

"This is what we call a dong. Allow me to demonstrate."

She placed the into Mileena's vagina very carefully. She started slowly into her. They kissed, which turned into a lip lock. She picked up the pace. Mileena was moaning in ecstasy with what this woman is doing to her. Without warning, she orgasms.

"How do you feel, Mileena?"

"You truly are amazing."

"I have a feeling that we will meet again. And then, you can have your fun with me."

"Yes. We will meet again. One thing, though."

"Yes?"

"Could you help me with a outfit?"

After a while, Mira found the perfect out for Mileena, her MKX original. Mileena was grateful, even more so that they'll meet again for round 2. ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Li Mei

Cold Bliss

Chapter 5: Li Mei

A few days later, Mira wandered around Outworld until she found a village being under siege. Mira silently investigated. After a while, she was ambushed. Hours later, Mira woke up on a bed, completely naked.

"Greetings." It was a young woman named Li Mei in her Deception skin.

"Where are my clothes?"

"They are nearby. I am Li Mei. Mmm. I like what I see."

Li Mei began stripping naked. She facesat Mira, allowing her to taste her pussy. Li Mei turned around in a 69 position. She opened Mira's clit and kicked it fast. Mira was doing the same thing. After their orgasm, Mira was pumping into Li Mei with her dong. She licked her tits, ravaging her like nobody's business. After Li Mei orgasmed, she took Mira from behind.

"Ah! Don't stop baby. Fuck me!"

Li Mei did not relent into her thrusting. She smacked her ass many times, forcing her to scream. Li Mei fucked her real hard until she orgasmed. Li Mei bounced on Mira from a reverse cowgirl position. She massaged her breasts as she was moaning loud. After five minutes, she came again. Mira rose up to kiss Li Mei, giving her breasts a nice tight squeeze in the process.

"I I needed this, Mira."

"Glad I can deliver."


	6. Chapter 6: Sheeva

Cold Bliss

Chapter 6: Sheeva

Mira continued help travels in Outworld. She visited a place called the Evil Tower. As she traversed, a deep voice was heard from behind.

"You walk alone in the tower, I see."

Mira turned and sees a four-armed female Shokan, Sheeva.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sheeva of the Shokan."

"You're not here to kill me, are you?"

"No, my dear."

Mira looked down... She sees... A cock?"

"Like what you see?" Sheeva strips naked. Mira was getting more hornier by the minute. She stripped herself naked and hot on her knees. She takes the cock in her mouth and gave Sheeva a nice blowjob. Sheeva moaned through her breath feeling her amazing lips around her cock. After a few minutes, Sheeva took Mira on the wall next to the tower's entrance and slid the cock into her pussy. She began at a hard pace, pumping into Mira. Sheeva went deep and hard. Mira moaned loud.

*Don't stop, Sheeva! Fuck me... Ah! Ah!"

Mira bounced on Sheeva. Sheeva could feel the tightness of Mira's pussy. Her orgasm was rapidly approaching. "Mira!"

Mira got off and allowed Sheeva to shoot her load on her body.

"I knew your cock was put to good use."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Mira answered by giving Sheeva another blowjob. After making Sheeva come again, she continued her journey.


	7. Chapter 7: Skarlet

Cold Bliss

Chapter 7: Skarlet

The next day, Mira found her way to the Koliseum. The Mortal Kombat tournament was taking place there. Mira found a woman in her red bustier and loincloth.

"Young lady," Shao Kahn called for her. "What is your name?"

"I am Mira."

"Do you have a challenge?"

"Yes. I wish to challenge this woman in red."

"Skarlet!"

*Yes, Master?"

"Meet Mira, your new challenge. Get ready!"

Mira and Skarlet battle. Mira uses her cryomancer abilities with a mix of shotokan and ninjutsu. Skarlet uses blood Magikarp, able to absorb the blood of her enemies to gain strength. But Mira proved to be too much for skarlet and wins.

"Not bad."

"Impressive, Mira!"

A few hours later, Mira was bathing in a nearby river when skarlet approached.

"I was impressed, Mira."

"I didn't hurt you too bad..."

"Nonsense." Skarlet strips naked. Even after their battle, she didn't look worse for wear. She steps in and kisses her. She massaged Mira's breasts as she fingers Skarlet. Skarlet turns around as Mira went deep. She kissed her neck as she went faster, forcing skarlet to come. Skarlet licked around Mira's breasts. They both moaned as skarlet attacked Mira's pussy with her two fingers. Mira came hard. They lip lock for a while. Kissing and touching each other. However, Shao Kahn was defeated by Liu Kang.

"My master!"

"Skarlet..."

"I'm sorry, Mira."

Mira could ascertain that she will see skarlet again. Will she?


	8. Chapter 8: Tanya

Cold Bliss

Chapter 8: Tanya

Mira continued her travels in Outworld when she was suddenly ambushed by a ninja in yellow.

"Greeting, Mira."

"Scorpion."

"I have come to inform you that master, Bi-Han, is dead."

*You killed him?"

"And you're next!"

A portal opened and out candy a man with albino, in his MKX attire, looking like a slimmed down Uncle Fester.

""Quan Chi!"

"Scorpion, we will dispose of her later. You, begone with you!"

Quan Chi made Mira disappear. She reappeared in Edenia.

"Where am I?"

Mira began tearing up. She dropped to one knee and cried. Her mentor was killed. She even pondered if he killed Frost as well. She kept crying until a voice was heard.

"Mira?"

Mira looked up. It was a young dark skinned woman wearing a gold bustier and black leather pants and and a gold skirt.

"Who are you?"

*I am Tanya. Kitana and Jade told me about you."

"You... know?"

"I learned they had their way with you in Earthrealm. I can see why? Why are you crying?"

"My mentor, Bi-Han, was killed..."

"Who killed him?"

"Scorpion, that bastard!"

Mira cried harder. "Mira, I'm really sorry, Mira."

Mira looked in Tanya's eyes. She held her close and kissed her.

"Come, Mira. It's a bit cold here at night."

Tanya teleported both her and Mira to her chambers. "Welcome to my home, Mira. I know Kitana and Jade had their way with you. Now it's my turn."

Mira could not deny this woman. They began getting naked. Mira kissed down Tanya's body until she reached her vagina. Mira gave Tanya the business with her tongue, but she decided to change it up and climb on top of her. They lip lock and Mira pumped her pelvis on her. They both moaned under their breaths. Mira went faster. She was mesmerized by Tanya's stunning beauty.

"Mira... don't stop baby. Mmm."

Tanya wrapped her thighs around Mira. Mira was moaning loud as she took Tanya to the limit. Forcing them both to come. Mira managed to orgasm inside Tanya. After a hour, they got into a 69 position and and Tanya demonstrates her tongue game on Mira. Mira tried to moan quietly but Tanya's tongue game is unbelievable. Her orgasm is coming. She jizzed all over Tanya's face. Tanya did the same. They both went to the restroom to wash up, and continued their lovin' there. Little did they know, two women were watching, one in a heavenly white attire with a white hat and and the other in black leather bustier with a black skirt.

"That woman is truly alluring," said the one in black.

"I think we should have some fun with her," said the one in white. The white woman left a note and disappeared. Mira found the note after two hours. It said:

 **"Greetings, Mira. Do not despair, for we have seen you in action with Tanya. We want you to come to the nearby river, and bring that strap on. We're going to have some fun with you. ;)**

 **Sincerely, Sareena and Ashrah**

"seems like you got two gorgeous admirers," said Tanya. "Don't worry, my sweet Mira. I'm going to throw a special get together. Kitana and Jade and I have a strap on too."

"I look forward to it. Ashrah, Sareena, I'm going to own both of you."


	9. Chapter 9: Ashrah & Sareena

Cold Bliss

Chapter 9: Ashrah & Sareena

After her session with Tanya, Mira found the river where Ashrah and Sareena are. They were bathing each other.

"Excuse me."

"You must be Mira," said Ashrah. "Come on in."

Mira got naked and stepped in, strap on in hand. "Ready for some strap on?"

"How intriguing," Sareena said.

"I'll start with you first, Sareena."

Mira kisses Sareena. She wrapped her thighs around Mira, allowing her to slip the dong into her pussy.. Mira went to work, pumping into Sareena. Ashrah was behind Mira massaging her breasts. Soon, Mira was behind Ashrah taking that ass good. Ashrah was tonguing Sareena's pussy. Sareena came. Ashrah soon bounced on Mira. Mira licked around Ashrah"s nipples, causing her to orgasm.

*Your turn, Mira," Sareena toyed with her. They 69'd each other first. Then Sareena pumped into Mira with the dong. She used her speed while licking Mira's tits.

"I'm cumming, Sareena!"

Mira came hard. After a few minutes, she bounced on Ashrah reverse cowgirl style. All the while, Sareena lip locks Mira, touching all over each other. Ashrah rose up and massaged Mira's breasts and made her ride faster. Mira screamed after five minutes with the orgasm.

"You ladies are so good."

"We aim to please," said Ashrah.

Unknown to more, Tanya was watching from the balcony, along with her is the Queen herself, Sindel.

"This Mira is intriguing to watch," said Sindel.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Tanya.

"Have her come see me, my dear. Her sexual prowess is to be tested."

"Yes, my Queen."


	10. Chapter 10: Queen Sindel

Cold Bliss

Chapter 10: Queen Sindel

Ashrah and Sareena left after an hour of giving Mira some nice strap on action. Mira was relaxing in the river when Tanya approached.

"Mira."

"Hey, Tanya."

"My queen, Sindel, would like to see you."

Tanya escorted Mira to Sindel's chamber.

*My queen, this is Mira."

Mira couldn't believe such beauty. Sindel has long hair, amazing busts, and a voluptuous figure.

"Greetings, your Highness."

"At ease, my dear. Tanya tells me you had a special love session with my daughters Kitana and Jade."

"You knew?"

"They tell me they enjoyed it. And I can tell Tanya did too."

Tanya gently grabbed Mira's breasts.

"You know, Mira, you have yet to give me such amazing sexual energy from you. Tanya, see to Kitana and Jade. I would like to test this woman."

"Yes, my queen."

Tanya leaves. Sindel proceeds to strip Mira naked "Now, my dear. Let's see if you can handle the Queen of Edenia."

Sindel strips naked, Mira witnesses Sindel's glorious beauty.

"You are beauty at it's most sensuous."

They kiss. Sindel massaged Mira's ass as they collapse on the bed. Mira went to work on Sindel's breasts, down her body, and at her vagina. Mira slid her tongue. Sindel could feel it. She moaned loud, but not too loud, lest she bust Mira's eardrums. They 69' each other. Sindel was giving Mira a nice tongue to her vagina too. After a few minutes, Sindel pumped her pelvis on Mira. They lip locked as Sindel went faster. Mira gave Sindel her dong. She did a test drive with it as she thrusted into Mira. Sindel just orgasmed thanks to its battery power and vibration. Mira's dong is also waterproof,as proven during her session with Ashrah and Sareena. Mira orgasmed as well.

"Rest assured we will do this again, my dear."

"I need to return to Earthrealm. But I will see you again, your highness."

"Call me Sindel."

"My pleasure, Sindel."


	11. Chapter 11: Kira

Cold Bliss

Chapter 11: Kira

After returning to Earthrealm, Mira was ambushed the moment she came back. A few hours later, she found herself on the sheet on the floor because the floor is cold. She finds herself in a warehouse like building.

"You are awake."

Mira sees a woman with red hair ties in ponytails, black leather top and red leather pants with chaps. Mira realized that she is naked.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kira. Our names rhyme, Mira."

Kira began getting naked. "I'm going to take your pussy, girl."

Kira immediately started tonguing Mira. Mira couldn't contain her moaning. After a few minutes, Kira got a strap on. It was red to match her hair and is battery powered. She got on top of Mira and slid it into her pussy. She turns it on. Mira felt the strong vibration. Kira lip locks her as she went deep and hard.

"You enjoying this, sweetheart?"

"Oh, Kira, don't stop, baby. Harder! Ah! Ah! Ah! You fuck me so good!

After a few minutes, Mira orgasmed. Kira bounced on Mira. Mira massaged her breasts. Her body and her thighs. She rose up to consume Kira with a kiss. Kira bounced harder. She screamed as she came hard.

"You were amazing, Kira."

"You will see again, mate. But, all the other girls you got it on with will be there too. And you will witness the steamiest lesbian party you will even attend. Tanya is planning it in Edenia. Before you go, Mira, take a look at this photo."

Kira shows Mira a photo of two young women, one Caucasian blonde and one African American with cornrows.

"You will find them in Los Angeles. Show them what a true lesbian can do."


	12. Chapter 12: Cassie & Jacqui

Cold Bliss

Chapter 12: Cassie & Jacqui

Mira flew to Los Angeles to find Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. She found them the next day at a beach party of some sort. Mira caught her eyes on the women in question. It seems that Cassie and Jacqui are inside a wrestling ring, battling two other women. She sets her towel up and watched the action.

"Here are your winner, Cassie and Jacqui."

Mira was intrigued by them. She saw a male announcer along with Tanya.

"Tanya?"

Mira thought back of her encounter with her. She never knew she was a announcer. Nevertheless, she made her move to the showers.

"We're totally gonna win those tag titles," said Cassie.

"Just one more match next week..." Jacqui was interrupted.

"Excuse me, ladies."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Frost, when did you grow your hair?"

"My name is Mira."

"What are you doing here?" asked Jacqui. "Are you a competitor?"

"No."

"Then you shouldn't be here."

"Hold on, Jacqui. My mother Sonya told me about you. I heard about your little run-in with her. Let's see if you can handle me."

"Cassie, she's..."

"Jacqui, please. I'm sure she's gonna want some chocolate too."

"I have a strap on if you're interested."

"Did you say you have...?"

"Right here."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Everyone is always so judgy."

"Not us."

Cassie and Jacqui stripped Mira nude. They suckled her breasts as Cassie slowly slide the dong into her vagina. As Cassie was working it, Jacqui licked around her breasts. After a few minutes, Mira pumped into Cassie while Jacqui was facesitting her. Jacqui moaned loud as Cassie lapped her pussy good. Mira went hard and deep. Cassie came after 5 minutes and Jacqui took over, bouncing on Mira as Cassie was lapping Mira's pussy. Mira and Jacqui lip locked, as Mira was about to cum. And she did. Jacqui was getting close. After Jacqui climaxed, they showered together.

"Mira, It was great having you with us," said Cassie.

"We will meet again, Cassie. I promise."

Mira slipped a note. It was an invitation to a special Yuri party in Edenia. Cassie and Jacqui smiled.

"There definitely will be some bad bitches there," said Cassie.


	13. Chapter 13: Nitara

Cold Bliss

Chapter 13: Nitara

Mira remained in Los Angeles as another wrestling match. This time, Mira sees a vampire woman with geisha makeup covering her face completely and with tattoos on her thighs. The match was great to watch with the vampire emerging victorious. After the match, Mira went up to her in the locker room.

"Excuse me."

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but..."

"Wait... Ashrah spoke of you to me. I am Nitara."

Nitara stepped toward Mira and touched her breasts.

Nitara: Let's see if you have a good tongue game as Ashrah described to me.

Nitara strips naked, lays Mira down, strips her naked and facesits her. Mira went to work on her vagina. Nitara moaned loud. Ashrah was right, she's that good. Mira worked her clitoris real good, causing Nitara to come.

"My turn.

Nitara massaged Mira's breasts while lapping her vagina. Mira leaned her head back and moaned. Nitara's tongue went deep. Mira moaned and was breathing hard. Nitara thrusted her tongue back and forth at a fast rate, causing Mira to have a huge orgasm.

"Did you enjoy that, my dear?

Mira was breathless. After coming from her orgasmic high, she nodded yes. They kissed passionately. I guess love from a vampire became reality than fantasy for Mira.


	14. Chapter 14: D'Vorah

Cold Bliss

Chapter 14: D'Vorah

Mira decided on travel for Outworld thinking Tanya would be here. After seeing her at a wrestling ring in the beach, she felt confident they'll meet again. As she traveled, someone was watching her. The figure drove down but Mira disappeared and reappeared behind it.

"You missed."

"This One is impressed."

"What are you?"

"This One is called D'Vorah."

"I am Mira. Your physiology is unique."

"A compliment?"

"Yes." Mira steps closer to D'Vorah. And kisses her.

"This is this?"

"My way of putting your physiology to the test.'

Mira touched D'Vorah everywhere. D'Vorah was intrigued that Mira did not fear her. For that, she placed her hand to Mira's vagina. D'Vorah decided not to use her "children" or any of her Kytinn powers. This was pure lust. Mira revealed her glorious form. D'Vorah lucked around her tits. Her hand was massaging Mira's pussy. D'Vorah kissed down her body and reached her core. She lashes her tongue right in. Just like Nitara, D'Vorah has a tongue matching hers. Mira was careful with her hands on D'Vorah's hairless head. She laid D'Vorah down and facesat her. D'Vorah continued lapping Mira's pussy. Mira moaned as her orgasm was on its way. Mira was also fingering D'Vorah during this process. Mira came first. She fingered D'Vorah faster. She screamed as she came too. Mira got up as did D'Vorah.

"Such incredible pleasures."

"I'm not done with you yet." Mira takes D'Vorah to a nearby river and showed her how Earthrealm women do it. D'Vorah was most impressed.


	15. Chapter 15: The Yuri Party

Cold Bliss

Chapter 15: The Yuri Party

Mira went to Edenia to attend the special Yuri party. She meets up with Queen Sindel and is escorted to Jade's chambers. Inside was Jade herself, along with Kitana, Tanya, Skarlet, Cassie,Jacqui, Sonya, Li Mei, Nitara, Sareena, Kira and Frost. Mira was in for a wild night.

"Welcome, Mira," said Jade. "Are you ready to begin?"

Mira got her blue dong. "You know it, baby."

The party began with Jade and Tanya lip locking as Mira slid her dong into Jade. Nitara and Sareena were lip locking as was Kitana and Skarlet, Jacqui and Cassie and Kira and Frost. Li Mei was giving the business with Sonya with hard pumped to her pussy with her pink dong. Mira made Jade come and laid down. Tanya was bouncing on Mira as Jade was massaging her breasts from behind. Jade kissed her neck. Mira rose up to kiss Tanya when she orgasmed. Nitara orgasmed too with Sareena's tongue. Li Mei made Sonya come too. Skarlet and Kitana were talking each other to the limit with their orgasms. Mira sees Cassie coming all over Jacqui. She gets behind Cassie and slid her dong in her ass. Mira took that ass to the limit. Cassie came again. She then went to Nitara and fucked her good, then Sonya, Li Mei and even Sindel. She took Sareena from behind and tapped that ass good. Mira gave every female the dong, while they gave each other multiple orgasms. This went on for 4 hours straight and even Mira got orgasms from each female as well even in groups. They continue giving Mira mulitple orgasms. This lasted for two straight hours, leaving Mira completely spent. In the end, Mira had a amazing time with the girls. It's something she will never forget.


	16. D'Vorah 2

Cold Bliss

Bonus 1

Mira was searching for D'Vorah a few days after the Yuri party. She recovered after so many orgasms. She is in the Kuatan Jungle in Outworld.

"Searching for This One?"

"D'Vorah."

"This One wishes to please you."

"Shall we?"

In no time, they lip lock. Like last time, D'Vorah did not use her powers. This time, Mira took control, lapping D'Vorah's pussy. After a few minutes, she grinds her hips into D'Vorah. The last Kytinn was moaning loud as Mira went faster. They both moaned as Mira blasted her load into D'Vorah. The last kytinn facesat her. D'Vorah moaned loud again as Mira took a huge risk in lapping deep in her. Surprisingly, her tongue is still intact. D'Vorah got off and jizzed in the ground, not wanting to spill it on laid with each other in a loving embrace.

"This One is pleased greatly."

Mira smiled and went to sleep, despite the dangers of the jungle, D'Vorah protected Mira. I guess the Kytinn aren't as bad as they seem at first glance, but given the chance, in D'Vorah's case, well, Mira seems happy for it.


	17. Melody

Cold Bliss

Bonus 2

Two months later, Mira was vacationing in Los Angeles. She was relaxing on the beach when she sees a African American female coming out of the water. She has long hair, ample breasts, hourglass figure, thick thighs and a body to die for. She even has Jade's facial structures well. She was approaching with her hands around her hair. Mira was lusting for this woman. The woman laid down.

"This woman is amazing." Mira thought. She approached the dark skinned woman.

"Excuse me."

"Hello."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Ok. What's your deal?"

"The way you came out of the water..."

The woman saw how wet she was down there.

"You were lusting for me?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Honey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. What's your name?"

"Mira."

"I'm Melody Jones. Are you familiar with strap ons?"

"Yes. I have one."

"Well, Mira. Seeing as you are horny, let me take care of you."

Melody rose up and studied Mira's figure.

"Come with me, Mira. I know you'll enjoy this chocolate."

Melody took Mira to her condo and led her to the bedroom. Mira was nervous around Melody. Melody faces Mira and strips her clothes off. Mira was breathing hard at Melody's luscious figure.

"(Seductively) Come, Mira. Slide that dong into me."

Mira out the dong around her waist and entered Melody slowly. She got on top and kisses her as she makes her thrusts. They lip lock. Mira went deep and fast, caressing her thick thighs.

"Fuck me, Mira. Oh yes, take this pussy. Ah! Ah! Ah! God, yes!"

Mira took Melody to the limit after five minutes and Melody orgasmed. Melody took Mira from behind while massaging her breasts. Both women moaned loud as Mira was getting ass owned by this stunning beauty. Mira bounced on Melody, placing her hands on her thighs. Melody suckled on her breasts. Mira rode faster and then bounced hard.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum for Melody."

Mira finally did and came hard.

(Seductively) Was it good for you, baby?"

"I never met a woman quite like you."

This kissed the night away. Mira finally completed her sexual adventure. She laid with Melody with their and their legs intertwined.

CW2K: This concludes Cold Bliss. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it. Big thanks to naruto11222 for the request and support. Alwaysdoubted and nadillaandlarprasthefireandice for their support as well.


End file.
